Pediatrician Knows Best!
by Vio Lenz
Summary: DG. Ginny is a pediatrician for Prime Rose Hospital. What happenes when she finds out that Draco is her new partener? The story is way better! So read it instead of this really bad summary
1. Chapter 1

hey everybody! Ya know how you loved 'Anything but a Maid'? Well heres another one that has just sprouted from my mind. R&R please!

disclaimer: me:Okay readers do I own harry potter?

readers HELL NO!

me: Does this answer your question!

"Ginny Weasley reporting for duty! Hey Lulu, what's crakin'?" Ginny asked as her secretary handed her, her badge.

"Hello Ginny, nothing much happening here. But you do have some people waiting for you in your office!" Luna said.

"Well, thank you very mush! You are the best secretary! I'm getting you flowers!" Ginny replied smiling grandly.

"Well thanks! Are you seeing Abby today?" Luna asked.

"Yeah I am, why?"

"Give her this. I was talking to her the other day and I noticed her bubbles were running low. So I bought her some more. Tell her I said hi." Luna said as she handed Ginny a large container of bubbles.

"Will do! Hold all of my calls until noon; I'm spending the morning with Abby." Ginny said as she walked into her office.

"Hello Mr. Sykes! How are you?" Ginny asked as she set the bubbles on her desk and took off her cloak. She hung it up and the put on her white lab coat.

"I'm fine Miss Weasley but I need to talk to you about something." Sykes said seriously.

"Gonna have to make it quick, I gotta see Abby in ten!" Ginny said as she pulled her hair out of its high ponytail and started to braid it into two long braids.

"What are you doing?" Sykes asked.

"Thing for Abby, I'll explain later. Go on then! I really have to hurry. Abby hates it when I'm late."

"Why do you care?" Sykes asked. Ginny stopped and turned around to look at him. She wasn't happy.

"Sykes, you gave her to me! She is my project! She is a little girl. She expects things to be the same! If I can't give her that who will be there for her in my place? Who will love her?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know…"

"That's right because I'm the best God Damned thing that has happened the little girl! Now you can rag on me all you want, I can take it. But she's just a little girl. She's younger than your own daughter. Also she's a very fragile person. All hell breaks lose if her emotion drops down to anything below happy. Now follow me. You too buddy!" Ginny said as she pointed at the other person in the room. She grabbed the bubbles off her desk and headed out the door.

"Where are we going?" The other man asked.

"Pediatrics ward, I _am _a pediatrician after all!" Ginny said as she walked briskly.

"Well Ginny I want you to meet Mr. Malfoy. You two will be seeing each other quite often." Sykes said as he tried to keep up with her. Ginny stopped instantly causing booth men almost to run into her.

"Ferret? That you? Long time no see. Nice to meet ya… again." Ginny said as she stuck out her hand. He shook it and they were off again.

"Well, he's your new partner." Sykes said. Ginny skidded to a halt.

"What?" She cried.

"Your partner. You said you wanted one so here he is. He just transferred. From St. Mungo's. Now he's here at Prime Rose." Sykes said.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, quite. You will need to show him around and he will be taking notes for a while. Do be patient. I will be going now." Sykes said as he turned and walked down the hall. Ginny sigh deeply.

"Who are we seeing first?" Draco asked.

"We are seeing Abigail Warde. She is six-years-old and is a resident here at Prime Rose." Ginny replied.

"Reason for being here?" Draco asked.

"Parents dumped her because she became too much of a struggle." Ginny said.

"Don't they have foster care for that?" Draco asked.

"They do, but Abby is special." Ginny replied.

"How?" Draco asked.

"She has a rare disease. It's so rare that Abby is only the second child to ever have had it. There isn't even really a name for it. She can't control her magic. It's impossible for her. It only acts up when she's mad. So if she's happy then we all will live to see another day. It's that little thing that means she can't have a family. Now let's go, I'm late." Ginny said as she hurried down the hall again.

They reached a bright pink door and Ginny went in. Draco followed.

Wasn't that great? Hey here's a crazy idea! Review!


	2. Meet Abby!

Chappie numba two just for you! Love ya'll!

Disclaimer: only thing I own is my sterio, my stuffies, and Abby.

"Abby! Are you here?" Ginny called.

"Ginny!" came a small voice. Draco saw a little girl with brown ringlets come running to Ginny. Ginny picked her up and hugged her. She set the small girl on her hip.

"Abby, this is Doctor Draco. He's gonna come and play with you along with me for quite some time. Do you agree?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Hello Doctor Draco." Abby said brightly. Draco's face softened.

"Hello Abby. You look very pretty today." Draco said kindly. Abby blushed. Ginny noticed the girl was wearing a leotard and a bright pink tutu.

"Are you a ballerina today?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I am!" she replied.

"I have a present for you!" Ginny said smiling.

"What is it?" Abby asked eagerly.

"Well Miss Luna noticed that you were running low on bubbles so she bought you a big container of them." Ginny said as she held up the large plastic bottle.

"Wheeee!" Abby cried.

"But, we need to check you out before you get to play okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, let's get it over with." Abby said with a slight frown.

"Okay, I'm going to let Doctor Draco do it today okay? He's new so I have to make sure if I want him, alright?" Ginny asked. Abby nodded. Abby reached her hands out for Draco to take her from Ginny. Draco did take her, but it was in such a fatherly way that it shocked Ginny. Draco held her lovingly. He walked over to the table and gently set her down.

"Okay, can you say Ahh?" Draco asked.

"Ahh!" Abby said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Very good." Draco smiled. He used a wooden tongue compressor from one of the many jars on the counter and his own personal flashlight to check her throat.

"That looks okay. Now I'm going to check your breathing. Can you take a big breath for me?" Draco asked as he set the stethoscope on her chest. Abby breathed in deeply. Draco did this a few more times.

"Okay, open your mouth for me?" Draco asked. She did as he asked and he stuck in a thermometer. He looked at his watch and timed it. He then took it out and looked at it.

"Normal, okay I'm going to have you lie on your back and check your tummy, okay?" He asked as he helped her lie down. She giggled when the paper she was laying on crinkled. Draco gently pressed her stomach and then helped her sit back up.

"Perfectly healthy and a wonderful patient." Draco said smiling. Abby smiled back and he was awed. She was a darling child.

"Okay Abby, now the basics. Have you had breakfast?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

"What did you have?" Ginny asked.

"I had two cups of oatmeal with raisins and brown sugar, one cup of strawberries, two glasses of milk, and um, um, um, oh yeah and two strips of turkey bacon."

"Okay, that means for lunch you need to have two servings of veggies. So what are you having so I can post it?" Ginny asked.

"I am having, a tuna sandwich with pickles and a little bit of mayonnaise, carrot sticks, celery sticks, an apple, and a glass of milk." Abby replied. Ginny wrote it all down and stuck it in the clear box outside the door of the examining room.

"Okay let's go. It's not very friendly in here. Let's show Draco your room." Ginny said as she helped the little girl down from the table. She took Draco's hand.

"Come on, I'll show you the way!" Abby said as she started to pull Draco out the door. Ginny followed. They passed the nurse's station and Abby stopped to say hello to all of them.

"Hello Nurse Penny, Nurse Angeline, Nurse Kelly, Nurse Alex." Abby said smiling.

"Hey cutie!" Penny said smiling.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Kelly asked as she scooped Abby up.

"Not much, I have a new friend!" Abby said as she pointed to Draco.

"Hello." They all greeted.

"Are you a ballerina today?" Alex asked.

"Yes I am!" Abby replied smiling.

"Well every good ballerina wouldn't be seen with out her tiara!" Angeline said as she opened one of her drawers and pulled out a dainty silver tiara.

"Here you go sweetheart!" she said as she placed it on Abby's head.

"Thank you very much!" Abby replied. Ginny smiled and leaned on the counter.

"Hey, my mum is stopping by this afternoon to see Abby." Ginny told them.

"Alright, thanks for telling us. What time?" Penny asked.

"Around three I suspect. Make sure she has been fed and had a nap. I put her lunch wishes in the box for examination room three. Please be sure she gets what she wants for lunch, I have already approved it. And please make sure she takes her nap. If you have to, sit in there until she falls asleep. We want a happy Abby!" Ginny said as she took Abby from Kelly.

"Will do! Bye sweetheart!" Penny said as she waved to Abby. Abby waved goodbye and they were off again.

R&R please. Why? Cause ya love me!


	3. Pictures

Chappie numba three for you from me! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Well enjoy and Review me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The stuffies have revolted.

Abby's room proved to be darling. The walls were a buttery yellow and on one wall there was a stone wall painted on it with ivy growing over the side. Her bed was fluffy and pink. It had a purple canopy over it and several stuffed animals on the bed spread. On the wall with the mural of the stones was a bay window that had a light blue cushion and several different colored throw pillows. In one corner was a little play area. It had a light that was several different colors, an overstuffed chair, a bookcase filled to bursting with children's books, and a toy chest that was full of silvers and pinks and purples. It was obviously filled with girly toys. In another corner was a small waist height table that was painted a light green, the chairs that went to it was pink, purple, and blue. The top of the table was littered with crayons and pieces of paper. Draco noticed that there was narrow bookcases next to it filled with more art supplies. They other walls had pictures of butterflies and bumblebees placed randomly, and some had sunflowers coming up in bunches. From the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like a blue sky dotted with clouds had butterflies made out of silk and satin with nylon wings that sparkled hanging down from it. The room was bright and sunny. When the door was closed Draco noticed a closet door that he was almost positive was filled with pink and purple and yellow and blue and green and any other color you could imagine colored dresses and pants and shirts. Also there was a white washed dresser next to the door. The room was perfect.

"Do you like it?" Abby asked.

"Yes, I do. It's very pretty." Draco replied.

"My mother decorated it herself." Ginny said as she sat down on Abby's bed.

"Are all of the children's room this big and colorful?" Draco asked.

"Not as big but we do try to make them as colorful. And we always have a bookshelf in each of their rooms filled with books, and games, and art supplies. Anything to make them feel comfortable. Abby is the official greeter to all of the new children." Ginny said as Abby sat next to her.

"That's very sweet." Draco said smiling at Abby.

"Abby is a sweet child." Ginny said as she planted a soft kiss on top of Abby's head.

"How long have you been her doctor?" Draco asked.

"Since she was six months old. I was her pediatrician first for a few months. Then her parents moved. I didn't see her again until she was three. That was when Sykes was asking all of the 'newbie's', which I was still since I was still only an intern, which wanted to take on a project. I volunteered and found out I had Abby again." Ginny said happily. Draco stared at her in awe. She loved the child unconditionally.

"Come on Abby let's get you dressed." Ginny said as she stood up and brushed past him to the closet and opened it. Draco had been right. There was every color under the sun in the closet. Ginny plucked a white sundress with cherry blossoms all over it. She then picked up a pair of white sandals from the floor of the closet. She then walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of white panties that had lace at the top.

"Draco would you mind stepping out into the hall real quick just so I can get her dressed?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." He replied. He stepped outside and thought about how she had used his name. Ginny then poked her head out and motioned for him to come in. When he came in Abby was sitting at the table and coloring. Ginny opened another drawer in the dresser and took out hair elastics and a brush. She walked to Abby and brushed her hair gently and then put it up into two high pigtails. Her hair fell in brown ringlets around her face. She looked darling. Draco walked over and sat next to her.

"What are you drawing?" He asked.

"A picture for Nanna Molly. Nanna Molly loves my pictures." Abby said smiling.

"That's what she calls my mother. Mum has taken her on as one of her own grandchildren." Ginny said as she made Abby's bed.

"Okay here is our schedule. First we get Abby dressed, then if she hasn't already eaten then she has breakfast, then we tidy up the room, then we can play or read a book if Abby wants. The main thing is to keep Abby Happy. We take notes and try our hardest to keep her content. And whenever we get a new child we take Abby to visit them. Abby also likes to go to the park just down the street. But someone always has to be with her and someone must always check her in and out. Start carrying a notebook and a pen. You'll need them. We are trying to find a way to cure Abby. That is why we are here. Got it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, perfectly clear." Draco replied.

"Good, so Abby what do you want to do?" Ginny asked.

"Well let's see, how about color for a little while, and then maybe read. And then after that maybe we can visit Jill. She wasn't feeling to good last time We saw her. Her Mummy thinks she might _leave_." Abby said sadly. Draco looked confused. He looked to Ginny and she mouthed the word 'die' to him.

"That sounds wonderful. After we visit Jill then you will eat and then take your nap and when you wake up Nana Molly will be here." Ginny said to Abby.

"And I can give her the picture! Do you like pictures?" Abby asked Draco.

"Yes I do." He replied. Abby smiled widely. Draco noticed that she had a dusting of freckles across her nose.

"I like pictures very much." He said.

Review please! For Abby's sake!


	4. Visits from mum aren't good!

Here ya'll are! Sorry it's so short. But I have the next chapter coming in tonight also so don't freak! Well Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own him. Do I want to? Yes, despratley!

Draco sat at his kitchen table one night looking at a picture that Abby had drawn for him. It was of a meadow with flowers and a rainbow. It had been three weeks since he had met Abby and each and every day he had grown more and more in love with her. She was the sweetest little girl that he had ever met. And every morning she had a picture for him. He had several littering the front of his fridge and several on his bulletin board in his and Ginny's office. Ginny. Ginny was a puzzle. She had been since the first day that he had met her. She wasn't cold and distant like he thought she would be but she didn't welcome with open arms either. She just didn't have feelings for him at all. She barely noticed him when he was in their office. She just didn't care. She had changed a lot since school. He remembered a shy skittish girl that had quickly morphed into a very hot tempered teenage girl. He didn't tease _her_ exactly but she still loathed him. He remembered the war too. She was running around helping Aurors with wounds. He never imagined that she would become a pediatrician. He always assumed a healer at Mungo's. But when he didn't see her there he gave up the notion. He had assumed she had gotten married and had children, moved on. It shocked the hell out of him when he was told she would be his partner. He looked back at the picture. He let out a sigh. Ginny cared for everyone but him. Why was he disappointed? He pondered this for a while when he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a crack signaling someone's apparration.

"Draco?" Came his mother's voice.

"In here Mum." Draco called. Narcissa Malfoy walked into the kitchen and smiled at her son.

"Hello dear. How was work today?" Narcissa asked.

"Enjoyable." Draco said as he smiled at the picture in his hands.

"What's this?" Narcissa asked as she took the picture from her son's hands.

"Who drew you this? Was it that little girl that has stolen your heart? Gabby was it?" Narcissa asked.

"Abby, Mum, and yes. She has drawn me several. I think they're very promising." Draco said smiling.

"Yes they _are_ very good. Better than the ones you drew as a child. But you never were much of a creator. You just like running around and playing with your toys. You thought coloring pictures were a waist of time. But I kept them, those pictures you drew. I have them somewhere in the manor." Narcissa said as she looked at the picture more.

"Yes, but… huh." Draco sighed.

"What?" Narcissa asked.

"Mum why aren't you here?" Draco asked.

"I came to check up on you! Is that a crime?" Narcissa asked with a tone of hurt in her voice.

"No, Mum, it isn't." Draco replied.

"Also I just talked with Molly Weasley." Narcissa added. He tone had surprisingly, not, lifted.

"Really? What did she have to say?" Draco asked.

"We were just talking about you and her daughter, Ginny. She is very pretty don't you think?" Narcissa asked.

"What are you getting at mother?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"I was just saying, well, she's a very pretty girl and you're a good looking boy. Maybe you could like each other." Narcissa said innocently as she found great interest in the ceiling for that was were her eyes were directed.

"Mother, she finds no interest in me what so ever. She barely notices me when I'm in the office." Draco said in an almost whiney voice.

"Draco don't whine. I don't see why you don't like her. She is very pretty." Narcissa said in a scolding voice.

"I _know_ she's pretty. I see her every day! I am with her almost every waking moment! I know Ginny Weasley is pretty!" Draco cried. Narcissa gave a small smile. This didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

"Mum, what are you thinking?" Draco asked with fear in his voice.

"Nothing Drakey, nothing at all." Narcissa replied with innocence. Draco shuddered. He feared for the worse.

Okay! Please review!


	5. Here's the plan Stan!

Okay this is short too and I probably should have just combined this one and the last one together but I'm difficult like that! You don't like it then keep it to yourself! Well enjoy this really short chappie! Bye!

Disclaimer: Is it really fare to make me write these? It makes me feel poor brecause I don't make 140million every time I write a story. I don't even get paid for this! It's just sport!

"You're late." Ginny said as soon as he walked into the office the next morning.

"I know I'm late." He grumbled back.

"Long night?" Ginny asked as she typed away at her computer.

"I guess you could say that. My mum came over." Draco said as he plopped down into his chair. Ginny stopped and turned.

"You're mum too? What did she talk about?" Ginny asked.

"You." Draco replied.

"Me? Well that's funny because my mum talked about you. What did your mum talk _about _exactly?" Ginny asked.

"When we were going to start dating, get married and then supply her with millions of grandchildren." Draco moaned as he cradled his aching head.

"Funny Mum talked about the same things. They're up to something." Ginny said.

"Well duh! I knew it the instant my Mum apparated into my flat." Draco moaned.

"Yeah mum doesn't usually visit me at home either. Normally I meet her here or at the burrow. It was really odd." Ginny commented.

"Don't I know it! I visit mum, mum doesn't visit me!" Draco cried. Ginny sat there quiet for awhile.

"How about we play along." She said finally.

"_What_?" Draco asked.

"I mean go on a date and brag about it with them. Be seen doing coupley type things in public. You still get your picture taken quite often Mr. Rich-playboy-of-the-year-the-girls-can't-stop-drooling. Mum has taken to buying at least to magazine's a month. She's bound to see it!" Ginny cried. Draco though for a minute and then smirked.

"It would work. Mum would believe it. And then in the end we could have a dramatic break-up and say that we wanted to be just friends and go back to normal life." Draco said as he caught on.

"It's perfect, Mum won't be able to nag at me anymore!" Ginny cried gleefully. Draco laughed at her.

"What? Your mum doesn't nag at you?' Ginny asked.

"Constantly." Draco replied.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one. Well we gotta go! Abby awaits and after that we have to check up on Jason, Emily, Jill, and Brandon." Ginny said as she stood up.

"How's he doing?" Draco asked as he stood up.

"Not to good. I'll tell you about it on the way." Ginny said as she left the office. Draco grinned and followed her.

Review! I like the nice ones!


	6. The pros and cons of hair gel

Hey guys! here you go! Another chapter just for you! And hey! CHeck out my other stories too. And Drop me an e-mail. It's a lonley summer and My friends have deserted me! Just say who you are before you write though! Well Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own him so don't sue.

They had just finished up for the day when Draco came up behind Ginny. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned close to her ear.

"So, want to go out tonight?" Draco breathed. Ginny shivered.

"What did you have in mind?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe go to a club. And then mysteriously walk down the street towards my place. Give them the illusion that we're going to…" Draco stopped and let her figure it out herself. He felt her inhale quickly.

"Alright, just let me go home and change." Ginny squeaked.

"I'll be at your house in ten. Be ready." Draco cooed in her ear. Ginny nodded and Draco let her go. She stepped forward and apparated out of the office. Draco sat there and smiled. He shrugged off his lab coat and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look bad. He was wearing a olive green dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. His usual attire. He looked at himself for a bit more before he grabbed his wand. He flicked and suddenly felt different material on his body. He looked back in the mirror and found his attire worthy of his school days. It almost made him laugh. He was wearing a long sleeve, snuggley fitted, emerald green shirt; a pair of baggy black Jeans, and a pair of black vans on his feet. He didn't feel like his twenty-five year old man but instead a seventeen year old brat. He tugged the sleeves up so they reached his elbows and sighed. It looked a bit better but then he looked at his hair.

"I thought I never would have to do this again but I must." He sighed as He walked over to his desk and pulled open a drawer. There lay the only thing that he was ashamed of. He had kept it there incase of a bad hair day but had never needed to use it.

"Desperate time call for desperate measures. I'm supposed to look laid back not up tight." He told himself as he painfully reached inside and grabbed… the bottle of hair gel.

"Hello again." Draco sighed. Draco looked at his hair in the mirror. It was sorta short, sorta long. But it looked serious and he didn't want to look serious. Not on this night. But he didn't want to use the hair gel.

"Oh suck it up and be a man." He told himself. He twisted off the cap and squirted a glob of gel onto his hand.

"Well to late to turn back now.' He sighed as he rubbed the glob in his hands and then ran his hands through his hair. He spiked it to his liking and decided that he would never use hair gel again as long as he lived. He used a cleaning charm on his hands to get the excess gel off and then apparated to Ginny's place. He ended up in her kitchen. He looked around and noticed Ginny at the counter leaning over a piece of parchment. _She has a nice ass_ Draco thought suddenly before he could stop it. Ginny stood up straight and turned to him. His jaw almost dropped. She had on a simple black halter, a pair of distressed low-rise jeans, and a pair of black and pink Etnies. But she looked stunning.

"Ready?" He managed to ask.

"Yes, you look nice. Is that hair gel in your hair?" She asked.

"Yes." Draco mumbled.

"I like it. You look good with your hair all spiked up. It makes you look younger." She said smiling.

"You like it?" He asked stunned.

"Yeah, it looks sexy." Ginny said smiling devishly. It was then and there that Draco decided that he just might like hair gel.

Hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed! PLease reveiw and maybe... if you wuv me... add me 2 your favorites.


	7. Every little girl has a doll!

Here it is! I told you I'd give it to you eventually and I kept my promise! I love all of you that reveiwed this story. Now I'm going to have a little fun. If you really really really love this story then in your reveiw mention you favorite fruit! Tee-hee-hee!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sour apple altoids which I bought myself!

"Ginny slumped into her office the next morning with a hang over from hell.

"Morning." Draco moaned from his position at his desk.

"Shhh, too loud." Ginny whimpered. Draco nodded weakly and put his head on his desk.

"Good morning people!" Luna said cheerily as she walked into the office.

"And how are my two favorite employers?" She asked brightly. Both moaned.

"Is something wrong?" Luna asked.

"Too loud." Draco whimpered.

"Bad hang over." Ginny agreed.

"Oh No!" Luna cried. Draco and Ginny winced.

"Sorry." Luna whispered.

"Shouldn't have had the sixth shot of tequila." Draco moaned.

"Shouldn't have had the tequila." Ginny moaned back.

"I'll be right back." Luna said as she hurried out of the room.

"Where is _she_ going?" Ginny asked.

"Who cares?" Draco replied. Luna returned within Five minutes with two viles. She sat one on each desk.

"Drink up!" She said.

"What is it?" Ginny and Draco asked.

"Hang over cure. Now drink." Luna instructed. Draco took a sip and made a face.

"It tastes like ranch dressing." He said in disgust.

"Means your not drinking it fast enough." Luna replied. Draco and Ginny gave the bottles strange looks.

"Bottoms up!" Luna cried loudly. Draco and Ginny winced and guzzled down the liquid and winced.

"What was in that?" Ginny croaked.

"Ranch dressing, lemon juice, sardines, cayenne pepper, a bit of steak sauce, and fish oil." Luna replied.

"Ewww." Draco moaned.

"Well is the hang over gone?' Luna asked. Both nodded.

"Well then I'm done. Oh and both of your mums is here to see you!" Luna chirped as she left the office. They both moaned.

"Good morning!" Narcissa said cheerily as she walked into the room.

"Hello mum." Draco sighed.

"Hello GinGin." Molly said as she walked into the room and over to her daughter. She dropped a quick kiss on her cheek and stepped back.

"Hello Mum.' Ginny replied.

"What are you two doing here?" Draco asked.

"Well I saw Molly in Diagon Alley and she told me she was going to visit Ginny here. She also told me she was seeing Abby. Is that the little girl you keep telling me about Drakey?" Narcissa asked

"Yes mum, that's Abby." Draco replied. He was impressed that she got the little girls name right.

"How darling." Narcissa sighed.

"We were just going to go see her. You can tag along if you wish." Ginny offered.

'Wonderful! I have something I want to give Abby. You know her birthday's coming up and all." Molly said smiling.

"She'll enjoy that." Ginny said as she stood up, Draco followed suite.

"Follow us." Draco said as he led the way. When they reached Abby's room they found her at her table drawing a picture.

"Hello Abby." Draco said as he entered the room.

"Draco!" Abby cried as she got up and ran over to him. Draco picked her up laughing.

"Ginny!" Abby cried as she saw Ginny also.

"Hello Abby!" Ginny laughed.

"We have a surprise for you!" Draco said.

"Really? What is it?" Abby asked.

"Abigail!" Molly cheered when she entered Abby's room.

"Nanna Molly!" Abby giggled happily.

"And I brought a friend with me." Molly said as she motioned to Narcissa.

"Hello!" Abby said cheerfully.

"Oh aren't you just the prettiest little girl I've ever seen!" Narcissa sighed happily. Abby blushed cutely.

"Thank you! I'm Abby!" She said with a wide smile.

"Hello Abby. I'm Narcissa. But you can call me Cissa, it's easier to say and I think it sounds better." Narcissa said gently.

"Are you here to play?" Abby asked as she looked back to Draco.

"Of course! Why else would we come?" Draco asked. Abby just shrugged and Draco laughed. Draco set her down and Abby walked over to her table and climbed back up onto the adult sized chair.

"Abby? Do you want me to shrink the table to your size?" Draco asked. He had spent the last few weeks noticing that Abby always struggled to get up onto one of the chair just to color.

"No!" Abby cried.

"But it'd be so much easier for you to color if it was you size." Draco reasoned.

"But I like it this size. I'm a big girl and I need a big girl table!" Abby declared.

"Alright, are you wearing a princess dress today?" Draco asked.

"Yes! Nurse Penny's Mummy made it for me!" Abby said happily. Draco looked at the dress. It was adorable. The bodice was a light gold color and the skirt looked like it was made up of several thin layers of lavender, blue and periwinkle colored see-through material; the sleeves were diamond shaped strips of cloth, probably excess material from the skirt, sewed ion an over-lapping matter. The neckline was a rounded square cut. She had left her curls down and was wearing her little silver tiara. Abby looked darling.

"Well we'll have to write a thank you note to Nurse Penny's mummy." Ginny said smiling. Abby nodded.

"Abby, I have a present for you sweetheart." Molly said smiling. Ginny started to go around and tidy up Abby's room. Draco assisted her. He started to put books back on her bookshelf while Ginny made her bed. Molly and Narcissa had taken seat at Abby's table. Molly pulled something out of her bag.

"I noticed something last time I was here.' Molly said smiling.

"What was that?" Abby asked curiously.

"You don't have doll. Every little girl should have a doll. I had a doll, Cissa had a doll, even Ginny had a doll." Ginny looked up and smiled.

"I had called her Lulu Bell. I loved that name and I was convinced that I was going to name by daughter that." Ginny laughed.

"I remember Lulu Bell. Ginny took it everywhere with her. I had named mine Trixie. What did you name your Cissa?" Molly asked.

"Anastasia. I loved that doll." Narcissa sighed.

"See, every little girl needs a doll. So I decided to make you one." Molly said as she brought the doll into view. Draco looked up and saw the doll, so did Ginny. It was a rag doll with fair skin, brown hair, black bead eyes, and little embroidered lips. It was wearing a simple dress in a lovely shade of yellow.

"It's so pretty!" Abby gasped.

"It's yours sweetheart! Just for you! I made it for your birthday, along with other things." Molly said smiling.

"Thank you, Nanna!" Abby said as she hugged Molly.

"Your very welcome dear. Now you enjoy it." Molly said seriously.

"I will!" Abby said as she looked at the doll. Ginny made sure that night that Abby was tucked in with her 'Cora' doll.


	8. Nurse Ugly and class time

Here you guys go! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a bet with my stepdaddy. He bet me twenty bucks that I couldn't last not going on-line for a week. Guess who owes me twenty bucks? Well here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own him.

"Good morning Abby!" Ginny said as she walked into Abby's room the next morning.

"Ginny! I have something that I need to tell you!" Abby cried.

"Yes?" Ginny asked.

"New recruits are here!" Abby cried desperately.

"New recruits?" Draco asked.

"New nurses. What about them?"

"Hitler!" Abby cried.

"What are you talking about Abby?" Ginny asked.

"She's this old lady and she _isn't_ nice!" Abby cried.

"What's so bad about her? And why are you calling her Hitler Abs?" Draco asked.

"She's German, She's not nice, and look what she did to my arm!" Abby cried as she pulled up her sleeve.

"Abby! She gave you a bruise!" Ginny cried.

"No worse! She gave me a shot and it's not like how you or Nurse Penny do it! She made it hurt! Make her go away! Please!"

"Sputnik!" Called a voice with a thick German accent.

"Oh no! Hide me!" Abby cried as she ran to Ginny and hid behind her. Draco and Ginny looked at the door when a hefty woman came in. And Draco had to admit, she looked like Hitler only worse. The woman was squat and very much overweight, she had a unibrow and a mustache, and on her cheek was the largest mole Draco had ever seen. The woman was hideous and it took everything that he had not to let his feelings show.

"Sputnik here you are! Cod liver oil for you now." The nurse said in a deep tone. Draco couldn't help but think that it fit.

"Cod liver oil, though it sounds _useful_, is not on her chart." Ginny spoke up. The nurse finally noticed Ginny and Draco.

"No visitors!" she said rudely.

"I did not issue that on her chart." Ginny said.

"She is a special care patient, she is not allowed visitors. Now leave." The nurse growled.

"I am her doctor and I say that she is allowed visitors!" Ginny replied.

"Doctor? Hardly. Just look at you. Now him, I could believe. Are you a doctor?" the nurse asked Draco.

"Yes." He squeaked. The woman terrified him.

"What is wrong with my appearance?" Ginny asked.

"Well look at you! Not very professional are we _doctor_?" She asked. Ginny looked down at her clothing. She always wore something similar to what she was wearing now. She had on a pair of baggy low-rise jeans with rips in the knees and a curve fitting t-shirt with a cartoon character on it. What was it? Mikey mouse? Was that what the thing was called?

"I am a pediatrician! If I wore things like he did I would scare them. Why _do_ you wear nice things" Ginny asked Draco.

"Because most of the time I have to go wear scrubs. Kids don't mind scrubs.." Draco replied.

"I only wear them when I have to do surgery." Ginny replied.

"To each their own." Draco replied.

"I don't believe you. I will have to call security." The nurse said.

"What the hell! I am a freakin' doctor! My Ph D. in my office!" Ginny replied.

"Security!" The nurse called. IN a matter of seconds two men in blue were at the door.

"What is it?" One of them asked.

"This patient wasn't issued visitors and she's hassling me." The nurse replied.

"Doctor? Are you hassling this nurse?" The second man asked.

"Gentlemen. This _woman_ does not believe that I am Abby's doctor. And that issue for no visitors _nurse_ was for her parents!" Ginny said.

"Doctor Weasley and Doctor Malfoy are the best pediatricians in all of England." The security guard said.

"That will be all boys!" Ginny said sweetly.

"Sure thing Gin, any time." The second security guard said as they left.

"What is your name?" Ginny asked the nurse.

"Nichol Schneider." The nurse replied.

"God you will be so fired when I'm done with you!" Gin cried angrily.

"Gin, this is her first day. She doesn't know the doctors. Can we let it go just this once?" Draco asked.

"Fine, but I'm watching you!" Ginny threatened.

"Yes mamn. Of course." The nurse said as she slinked out of the room.

"You see why I call her Hitler?" Abby asked.

&&&&

"You were scared of her!" Ginny said to Draco as they sat in the locker room changing.

"And you weren't? That mole could have eaten me whole!" Draco cried as he removed his scrub shirt. Ginny couldn't help but admire how well built he was.

"Well, okay, it probably could have. But what about her eyebrows?" Ginny laughed.

"Eye_brows_? More like eye_brow_. There was no gap in between. It looked like something died on her forehead." Draco said. Ginny untied her shoe laces and pulled off her trainers.

"God I hate scrubs!" She sighed as she stood up and pulled off her scrub shirt. Draco looked over to smirk when he realized that she hadn't been wearing a tank top underneath and was only standing there in socks, scrub pants, and a bra.

"I really don't see how you can wear them constantly." Ginny said as she pulled down her pants and kicked them off, while in the process kicking off her socks.

"H-how did surgery go?" Draco asked while trying to divert his eyes elsewhere and failing miserably.

"It went fine. We removed the cancerous part of Dana's brain and she should be able to function normally." Ginny replied as she took her hair down. Draco had to do something before he jumped her.

"Lovely knickers Gin. What are those? Fish?' Draco asked. Indeed Ginny was wearing boy short knickers that had multicoloured abstract fish on it. Her bra was a bright azure blue.

"Yeah, aren't they adorable?" She asked. She obviously didn't care that Draco hadn't had sex since he was twenty and he was now twenty five.

"Gin?" Draco pleaded.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen a girl in her underwear before. Hell you've seen several without any." Ginny teased.

"That might be true, but I haven't for a long time. And if you don't want me to jump you I would advise you to put some clothing on because it's been five years and I am very turned on by those _adorable_ fish." Draco replied.

"Five years without sex. Wow, what are you like bad or something?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I've never had any complaints." Draco replied.

"Then why five years? I mean I could understand if you were a virgin or something but you, well, aren't." Ginny laughed.

"I chosen abstinence but that can change so please don some clothing." Draco pleaded.

"Well I'll do one better. I'm showering." Ginny said.

"What?" Draco wheezed. He turned his head just as Ginny unhooked her bra. It fell to the floor and Draco couldn't help but stare. Ginny smirked, she had an idea.

"You remember medical school." Ginny said as she walked over to him. She lifted his hands and placed one on each breast and forced him to squeeze.

"These are called breasts." Ginny said. Draco prayed that she would let his hands go.

"Do you remember what breasts are for?" Ginny asked.

"Infants." Draco wheezed.

"What was that?" Ginny asked. God she was teasing him.

"They are for infants. They produce milk which is full of nutrients that help infants grow into toddlers." Draco replied.

"Very good. And what is this?" Ginny asked as she released his hands and dropped to her knees. Draco gasped when she cupped his hardening manhood through his scrub pants.

"Come on Draco, what is this?" Ginny asked.

"Penis, the male sex organ. It is used for reproducing." Draco grit out.

"Very good Draco. Now one last question. What is the female sex organ?" Ginny whispered to him.

"Ginny, please don't make me." Draco pleaded.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because I'm fighting for control right now." Draco replied.

"Well, how can I relieve it?" Ginny asked.

"By backing off and taking your shower." Draco replied.

"But you don't want me to back off do you?" Ginny asked.

"No, to tell you the truth, I don't." Draco replied as he opened his silvery-blue eyes and stared into Ginny's hazel brown ones.

"So answer me. What is the female sex organ?" she asked slowly.

"Vagina, it is used for reproduction." Draco replied.

"Very good Draco. You paid attention in class." Ginny said smiling.

"Yes, yes I did." Draco replied.

"Well how about you take that shower with me. You look all hot and sweaty. Maybe the cold water can help with your… problem." Ginny said smiling. Draco knew what she was talking about. His erection had become so hard that it was painful.

"Come on." Ginny laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She shed her underwear and walked to the showers. Draco quickly undressed and went and joined her in the next stall. Ginny had been right about the cold water helping with his… problem.

"So Draco, did you catch that cabbage smell that Schneider had?" Ginny asked.

"You noticed too?" Draco asked.

"Who wouldn't?" Ginny asked.

"And did you noticed the mustache?" Draco asked.

"Oh God! I've seen men with less facial hair." Ginny laughed.

"It kind of made me jealous. Should I grow a goatee to try and show her up?" Draco asked. Ginny bust out laughing.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked.

"No, I don't like facial hair." Draco replied.

"Oh, so no snogging nurse Helga?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, your making me sick. Stop." Draco pleaded. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the stall and ran his hands through his hair, slicking it back. Ginny stepped out of her stall wrapped in a towel. She noticed his hair. She frowned deeply.

"Don't do that." She said.

"Do what?" Draco asked. Ginny came up and messed his hair up.

"Don't slick it back. It reminds me of when you did stupid shit like get that." Ginny replied as she pointed to his left arm and left to get dressed. Draco looked down at the haunting scar on his arm. The dark mark stared back at him reminding of the horrible things that he had done and what he could never take back.

Okay my little chickadees! Review times! I know, I know. 'Do we have to?' and the answer is no, you don't have to but I would enjoy it.


	9. Of Temper Tantrums and Lucius

Here you go Guys! Sorry it tok so long... but I had homework and I was grounded and my online time has been cut short and life has been hectick. So enjoy my little kumquawts! Kisses to all!

Disclaimer: I love him but I hate him... so I'm still deciding if I wanna give up my pocket lint for him.

IGETTAGO2GREENDAY!IGETTAGO2GREENDAY!

Draco came home totally exausted one night. He had taken a triple shift and hadn't slept for 36 hours and all he wanted to do was collapse onto his bed. He dropped his coat onto a chair and made his way to his room.

"Oh, my wonderful glorious bed! How I have missed thee." Draco said as he fell upon it.

"Draco? Where are you boy?" came a harsh call. Draco groaned. Couldn't they just leave him in peace? And it was his father no less. Draco groaned and got up from his bed and drug himself out to where his father stood.

"You look like shit." Was the first thing out of Lucius's mouth.

"Great to see you too." Draco replied sarcastically.

"What is the meaning of this?" his Father asked as he threw something at him. Draco caught it and realized it was a magazine with a picture of him and Ginny Weasley on the front cover.

"Why would you care? When you left Mum you left me. Why don't you go back to that slut Bridgette?" Draco snapped.

"Don't you dare insult your step-mother!" Lucius cried angrily.

"Please, she doesn't care. Ever defend Mum or me when she insults us? No? I didn't think so." Draco said smoothly.

"What is the meaning of… _that_?" Lucius asked again as he pointed harshly at the magazine.

"It was a date. And why would you care?" Draco asked.

"A _date_? Draco she is below us!" Lucius bellowed. Draco's temper flared.

"Don't you ever speak of Ginny like that again! If you don't want me to bad mouth Bridgette, don't bad Mouth Gin." Draco said angrily.

"_Gin_? You have pet names now?" Lucius asked.

"So what if We do?" Draco sneered. Lucius chuckled to himself.

"You love the bimbo. You pathetic fool."

"I don't have time for this. I have six hours before I have to go back to the hospital. Because you know what? I work for a living." Just as Draco turned the lights flickered. Draco froze. Just then his pager went off. Draco sprinted down the hall and into his room. _Don't let it be Abby, please don't let it be Abby!_ It was from Ginny, it was her cell. Lucius now stood in Draco's doorway. Draco picked up his phone and dialed Ginny's number. It was really late. Ginny picked up.

"The hospital just paged me. And the lights flickered. That's happening all across Europe." Ginny said franticly.

"Abby?" Draco asked.

"Abby." Ginny confirmed.

"Shit, I'll be right there." Draco said. She clicked the phone off and turned to Lucius.

"Who's Abby?' Lucius asked with distaste.

"If you want to continue to argue then it's going to have to wait. I have more important things to do." Draco said as he moved past Lucius and into his living room. Draco stepped into the fireplace and flooed to the hospital. Ginny was waiting for him.

"I can't get a hold of the staff on the phone to see what's wrong. And the lights and power went out a few seconds ago. "This isn't good, Drake." Gin said franticly.

"Come on." Draco said. He didn't notice Lucius step out of the fireplace. Draco and Ginny ran through the hallways and up flights of stairs. When they reached the pediatrics ward the children that were mobile were peeking out of their rooms.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" a little girl named Jennie asked.

"It's alright sweetheart. Go back to bed. All of you." Ginny said gently as she raced down the halls. That's when Ginny saw it. Several nurses were trying to get Abby to settle down.

"I WANT MY CORA!" Abby screamed. A nurse ran to meet Ginny and Draco.

"We can't get her to settle down. Who's Cora?" the nurse asked.

"Who started this?" Ginny demanded.

"The new nurse. She said she was just doing what the chart said."

"That God damned nurse has been getting on my nerves all week!" Ginny shouted angrily. Lucius was a bit taken back by the girls out burst.

"GIVE IT BACK! SHE TOOK HER AWAY! IT WAS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT! GIVE IT BACK!" Abby howled.

"Abby! Sweetheart!" Ginny called as she pushed past the nurse. Draco followed after her.

"S-SHE TOOK IT! GINNY, NANA MOLLY GAVE IT TO ME! SHE TOOK IT!" Abby sobbed. Ginny rushed over and collapsed on the ground with the girl and held her. Draco walked over to them quickly and crouched down in front of Abby.

"What did she take Abs?" Draco asked gently.

"KORA, SHE TOOK HER DRACO. SHE TOOK MY DOLL!" Abby sobbed. Draco turned his head and noticed Schneider holding the doll that Molly Weasley had given to Abby. Draco stood and frowned at the nurse and snatched the doll from her.

"Here Abs." Draco said as he crouched down and handed her the doll. Abby took it eagerly and sniffed. She was still upset and the lights started to flicker on and off. They weren't in complete darkness anymore.

"Draco, hold her." Ginny said as she passed Abby onto him.

"Hey Abs, let's go and sit in your room." Draco said as he cradled the small girl.

"Lucius." Draco barked for him to follow. Draco entered the room just as Ginny blew up at Nurse Schneider. Draco walked over to Abby's rocking chair and sat down in it and rocked her. Lucius just stood in the doorway.

"Come in and shut the door. The yelling is upsetting her even more." Draco said stiffly. Lucius reluctantly stepped in a bit further and shut the door.

"Sit." Draco instructed as he pointed at Abby's art table. Abby sniffled and held her doll tighter. The lights flickered slightly at the sniffle.

"Is Ginny getting that mean old bat fired?" Abby asked hopefully.

"Abby, that isn't nice to say." Draco scolded gently as he used his foot to rock the two of them slowly.

"Well is she?" Abby asked.

"She'll try." Draco said softly.

"Good, I don't like her." Abby said.

"I know. Hush." Draco said gently. He held Abby as if she were his own. For the all world knew she _was_ his. His and Ginny's little girl. He paused. He liked the sound of that way to much. Ginny would never return the feeling he felt for her. Abby just started to cry. She couldn't stop herself. The lights flickered on and off again. Draco stood up holding Abby and started to pace while he bounced her gently.

"Hush now, it'll be okay." Draco cooed softly to the small girl. Abby wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and placed the side of her face against his neck.

"Shhh, sweetheart. It'll be alright." Draco said. His voice was full of care and love. Abby quieted down.

"My Mummy should be doing this. My Mummy and Daddy." Abby said quietly. Draco felt a chill run down his spin.

"They don't love me you know." Abby said. Draco was at a loss for words. What could he say? What she was saying was true. Who would just leave their daughter?

"I don't have a Mummy and a Daddy anymore." Lucius just watched with a bewildered look on his face. Abby pulled back from Draco so she could she his face and he could see hers.

"But you know what I do have?" Abby asked.

"What?" Draco asked. His heart was just breaking at her words.

"I have a Ginny. And I have a Draco. And I have Nana Molly and a Grandmere Cissa. She said to call her that you know. I like it." Abby said.

"I do too." Draco said. He wondered if his own children would call her that. He got a mental picture of a little blonde girl with big brown eyes, Ginny's brown eyes.

"And I have a Papa Arthur. That's Ginny's Daddy. He loves me too. And so Does Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione. They come to see me. They have a little girl. Her name is Lexi. She's only a few months old. Aunt Mione let me hold her. And I have an Uncle Fred and an Uncle George and Aunt Angelina and Aunt Alicia. They come to visit too. And Uncle Charlie writes to me. See that stuffed Animal? The Dragon? He sent me that. And the Pink Teddy is from Uncle Harry. I don't see him very often anymore. He's always away playing Quidditch for his team. He sends pictures of all the places he goes. And Uncle Bill tells me stories about work. So, if I don't ever see my Mummy and Daddy again it won't matter. Want to know why?" Abby asked. Draco's eyes began to tear.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because, I have people who love me. People like you and Ginny. You'll be here for me no matter what. I have a family." Abby said. She kissed his cheek and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Breaks your heart huh?" Came a voice from the doorway. Lucius and Draco's head snapped in the direction of the door. Ginny was leaning against the doorjamb. She looked beautiful in her lavender gingham jimjam pants and her light green tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her feet were clad in a pair of Ugg boots.

"She told me the same thing the other day and I started to cry. Here, let me see her." Ginny said as she walked over to Draco. Draco passed Abby off to her. Ginny walked over to Abby's bed and grabbed a small pink blanket and wrapped the girl up in it and sat down in the rocker and rocked her.

"I'm taking her for the week and taking the week off. I told them that if they didn't get rid of that nurse then I would quit. She's caused enough havoc." Ginny said.

"I'll pack her a bag." Draco said.

"Thank you. What are you doing here Lucius?" Ginny asked looking up at the older man.

"It's none of your concern." Lucius sneered.

"Oh get over yourself. I don't care what you think and neither does anyone else. So do me and the rest of the world a favor and come down from that ivory tower you've been living in. You aren't the most superior race. Live with being just like everyone else." Ginny said calmly. Both Draco and Lucius were at a loss for words.

"You're going to let her talk to me like that?" Lucius finally asked his son. _God I love that girl _Draco thought.

"Why not? She's right." Draco said as he added clothes to the bag he had retrieved from the closet.

"So why are you here?" Ginny asked again.

"That is between my son and me." Lucius said bitterly.

"He came to yell at me about you." Draco finally said.

"Me? Why me?" _Because I love you._

"He read a magazine." Draco replied.

"Correction, my _wife_ read a magazine and pointed you out."

"Bridgette can go to hell." Draco replied.

"Draco, Abby." Ginny said as she motioned to the girl with her head.

"Sorry." Draco mumbled.

"She was intrigued that you were dating a Weasley." Lucius said.

"Well, this Weasley has a good job, lives in a nice neighborhood, is funny, is one of the nicest people I've ever met, and is my girlfriend." Draco replied. Oh how he wished the last part as true. And Ginny surprisingly was wishing it herself. She shook the thought quickly and focused on Abby, who was currently sleeping.

"She's still a Weasley, Draco. Or have you forgotten. They aren't up to our standards." Lucius said.

"_Our_? We never had an _our_. It was always what _you_ wanted. And _we_ stopped when you left Mum and Me for someone _my_ age." Draco spat.

"Bridgette is your mother-"

"No! She isn't! I have a mother and she loves me. You could never do that! You can't love and that is why you are a miserable old Geezer who has nothing more to do then nag me about my love life. I will continue to date Gin. Hell, if the mood strikes me I'll marry her. I'll marry her and we'll have several _redheaded_ children! Several of which will be girls! And we will live together and die of old age! And I will love her with all of my heart! And if it's not Gin who I marry it'll be someone else! And I will love them with all I got because that is what a husband does!" Draco cried. He meant every word. Ginny's heart ached. It ached and it shouldn't.

"And you would waste your life for that? Love? Let me tell you. Love is a mistake." Lucius spat.

"It might be a mistake but it's worth making." Draco replied. (A/n I hope you dance, I hope you dance! I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean… I like that song)

"No mistake is worth making." Lucius spat.

"So I was a mistake?" Draco asked.

"What are you talking about-"

"Don't play dumb. You knocked mum up and that's why you married her. And once I was all grown and left the nest you left her. You never loved anyone. You can't. Your heart shriveled up and died the day you found out you were having me." Draco said.

"I got what I wanted out of it." Lucius replied.

"So that's what it was? A business deal? You found out I was a boy and decided an heir was worth a life time of pain. You are pathetic and this discussion is over. Gin, she's all packed. I'll escort you guys to your house." Draco said. Ginny nodded and stood. She shifted a sleeping Abby and Draco placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out. In that moment Lucius realized something. He had been hurt by his son's words but realized that what he had said was true.

IGETTAGO2GREENDAY!IGETTAGO2GREENDAY!

Ok my little chicadees! I haven't forgotten about you so don't forget about me! Reveiw me!


	10. After the kids go to bed

Hello my sweets! I am back! Sorry it took so long. I was grounded... for a whole month! It was Tre tre tragic! But I am back and I have updated. I have another chapter in the works and that is why this one is so short. Well enjoy my little ones!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... quite litterally nothing!

Ginny had placed Abby in the spare bedroom with her stuffed animals that Draco had packed before she checked on Draco.

"Is she all right?" Draco asked.

"Yes, she's fine. Are you?" Ginny asked.

"What? Of course I am." Draco said.

"You're lying to me." She said as she walked over to her cupboard and started to rummage through it.

"You're right I am. He just pisses me off. He wants me to accept Bridgette as my mother. And I refuse. She isn't and will never be my Mother." Draco said angrily.

"You're right. No one can be your mother. Your Mother is an amazing woman and no one can fill her size six stiletto shoes." Ginny said admirably. Draco looked up at Ginny. She had pulled down a box of cookies and two mugs with a tea bag for each. She was making him tea. Draco was deeply touched. She walked over to him carrying the tray.

"Let's go into the living room, it's more comfortable in there." Ginny said smiling sweetly. She was right. The living room had a warm fire blazing in the hearth. There were several large couches and chairs and a large oriental rug in front of the fire. That was where the sat. Ginny summoned the blanket and pillows from the couch and wrapped one around Draco. He hadn't realized that he had been shivering.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Draco asked. Ginny laughed.

"Silly Slytherin boy. I'm a Weasley, my mum taught me. I am a motherer. I take care of people." Ginny said.

"Is that why you became a doctor. To take care of people?" Draco asked.

"Yes, can you keep a secret?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Draco replied.

"When I was sixteen, I got pregnant." Ginny said sadly.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"I had a miscarriage. It was probably for the best. But oh how I wanted to be a mother to that baby. I wanted to be a mother. I always have." Ginny sighed sadly.

"That's awful. I'm sorry." Draco said.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Ginny said.

"Who was the Father?" Draco asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ginny said.

"Try me." Draco replied.

"Blaise Zabini. We had become friends and we got drunk one night and well you can figure it out." Ginny said. Draco's jaw had dropped.

"He never told me that." Draco said.

"He probably wouldn't. What pureblood wizard at that time would?" Ginny asked. Draco frowned slightly.

"Have I ever told you that every pureblood back then was an ass?" Draco asked.

"Oh stop; let's move on from the subject. I shouldn't concern you with my biological clock." Ginny said. Draco was silent for a while before he spook up.

"Abby doesn't have a mother so you try to fill the void by taking care of her." He said.

"For all the world knows I _am_ her mother. I take care of her. I feed her. I _love_ her." Ginny said softly.

"That you do. I can see it." Draco said.

"You do too." Ginny replied.

"Who couldn't?"

"Her mother, her father." Ginny replied.

"They don't know what they're missing." Draco said.

"I agree." Ginny said.

"What kinds of parents just leave a precious little girl like her? I would never give her up. Not even if my life depended on it." Draco said.

"Her mother's a Junkie; you think of a drug, she did it at least once a day. She stayed sober long enough to have Abby and then she went back to them. Her Father's an alcoholic and he drinks nonstop. Both are on welfare and can barley support them selves. Abby is much safer in the hospital." Ginny said.

"That's awful, and she knows all this?' Draco asked.

"Yeah, she does and it kills her. She hopes her parents will come back. But she knows it won't happen." Ginny said.

"That is horrible. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Draco said.

"I wouldn't wish your life on anyone. You've been through hell too." Ginny said.

"Not as bad as her." Draco said.

"No, it was still as bad. I don't see how you can be so happy." Ginny said with amazement.

"Children have always made me smile. And besides, I get to work with you. That's what keeps me going." Draco said.

"Me? Why me?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"Because you're smart, and funny, and you light up the room, and you have an amazing personality, and I can't seem to believe anyone could possibly be better than you. You're beautiful and I just can't stop staring." Draco said letting it all come out. Ginny was still clueless.

"I'm flattered, but I'm not all that great." She said. Draco laughed to himself.

"You don't get it." Draco said.

"Get what?" she asked. Draco leaned over and kissed her deeply.

"Oh!" Ginny said in realization.

"Yeah." Draco chuckled. Ginny laughed to and leaned over and kissed him back. Draco pulled her close.

"Ginny, if you don't want this tell me now and I'll back off." Draco said as he pulled away slightly. Ginny pulled him back to her and crushed her lips against his.

"I want this." She said.

"Should we take this to the room?" Draco asked.

"No, Abby would hear. It's safer out here." Ginny said as she fell back and pulled Draco on top of her. They made love several times that night, and just before dawn they crept into Ginny's room and fell asleep. They were woken up three hours later by Abby.

Thanks for reading this! Please reveiw!


	11. Ohoh! Look what we did!

Sorry So short! Gotta jam! Bye My Cuties!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Luna, I feel like shit." Ginny said to her secretary. Luna's wide blue eyes drifted up to Ginny's face.

"Well what's up?" she asked.

"I've been sick, and I feel tired. And oh my God I can't stand the smell of oranges." Ginny said.

"Well I was going to say it's the flu, because that's been going around, but the oranges thing makes me think it might be something else. Should I schedule and appointment for you to be looked at?" Luna asked.

"If you could. And can you make it as soon as possible?" Ginny asked. Luna scrolled through her database.

"Dr. Carter has an opening and it's in five minutes. Want it?" Luna asked.

"Yes!" Ginny cried as she started to run down the hall to get to her coworkers office. She arrived breathless.

"Hello Ginny, what can I help you with?' David Carter asked.

"Luna scheduled an appointment for me." Ginny panted.

"Is it about your breathing?" He chuckled.

"I wish, I haven't been feeling well." Ginny said. She then listed her list of ailments.

"Hmm…. Can you lye down on the table for me Gin?" David asked.

"Sure." Ginny said as she lay down. David started to press on Ginny's lower stomach.

"Hmm... just as I thought." He said as he stepped away and started to write something on his clipboard. Ginny sat up.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

"Well Gin I don't know what to say but… Seems like your going to become a Mummy." David said. Ginny paled.

"What?' She asked.

"I'd say you're a few weeks along. Congratulations." David said as he walked out of the room. Ginny slipped off the table and walked down the hall to her room.

"Hey, did you find out what it was?" Luna asked. Ginny nodded numbly.

"Well what was it?' Luna asked.

"I'm going to be a mum." Ginny said as she walked mindlessly into her office. She heard a crash as Luna dropped the coffee cup she had been holding out. Draco was sitting at his desk looking over papers when Ginny came in. She plopped numbly into her chair. Draco turned to look at her.

"Hey, Luna said you weren't feeling well." He said.

"I wasn't." Ginny said.

"Ya find out what you have?" He asked.

"I did." Ginny said.

"Well…"

"Draco… I'm pregnant." Ginny said. Draco's jaw dropped.

"You're what?' He asked. Ginny started to shiver.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby. Oh, God. I'm having _your_ baby." She said as tears started to streak her face. Draco leapt from his chair and rushed over to her.

"Gin, don't cry. We'll get through this." Draco said as she crouched down in front of Gin and held her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and started sobbing. Draco got her settled down and both of them were sitting on the ground. Ginny had her head in his lap.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Well… tell our mums first. They'll be in a right state if we don't." Draco said.

"Alright."

"And then I want you to move in with me." Draco said.

"What?" Ginny asked as she looked at him.

"I'm serious Gin. I don't want you all alone. I want to be there if you need anything. I want to make sure you and the baby are safe." Draco said.

"Fine." Ginny agreed.

"And then… and then I want to hold you. Just like I'm doing now." Draco said. Ginny smiled.

"Well, let's go tell our mum's." Ginny said. She got up and gave Draco a hand. They walked to the fireplace and flooed to Malfoy Manor (Which Narcissa got, plus half of Lucius's money, in the divorce) and found their mothers having early morning tea.

"Draco! What a pleasant surprise! Oh and Ginerva too! What brings you two here?" Narcissa asked when she saw them. Ginny sighed heavily.

"What wrong Gin?" Molly asked.

"We need to tell you something." Draco said.

"Something… life changing." Ginny said.

"Not that it's bad. I'm actually quite pleased." Draco said.

"Are you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I am. And I insist we go shopping as soon as possible." Draco said.

"Whatever you wish." Ginny said.

"Well anyway, we hope you'll be happy about it too." Draco said.

"Well, dear, we need to know what it is to be happy now don't we?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, I guess you do." Draco replied.

"Well dear, what is it?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny said. The two women's mouths dropped. And then there was noise. Narcissa and Molly jumped up and started to hug and kiss and rub Ginny's stomach. Ginny stepped back and was greeted by Draco's arms.

"We must start planning the wedding." Narcissa chattered.

"Yes, most defiantly." Molly agreed.

"Wedding?" Ginny asked.

"Why of course! What else?" Narcissa asked.

"I never said anything about Marrying Draco." Ginny protested.

"But you must!" Narcissa and Molly protested together.

"We haven't even talked about it." Ginny said.

"Why?" Molly and Narcissa asked dumbly.

"Because I don't want to marry Draco just because I'm pregnant." Ginny said.

"And do you feel the same?" Molly asked Draco.

"I'm not rushing Ginny into anything." Draco said. Narcissa and Molly looked slightly disappointed.

"Another Grandbaby." Molly sighed.

"Hmm…. It seems just like yesterday Draco was a baby." Narcissa said as she went off into her own world.

"Here they go." Draco moaned.

"Maybe we should leave." Ginny suggested as the women started to ramble on to each other.

"Yes, that sounds good. We'll go to my place and I'll send a house elf to go get your things. We can spend the rest of the afternoon together if you wish." Draco suggested.

"That sounds fine. As long as I get a nap, I'm exhausted." Ginny replied tiredly.

"Sure, whatever you want." Draco said as he kissed her forehead. And so they left without their mothers even noticing. And when Ginny reached Draco's flat she walked right towards his bedroom and took the nap that she was promised. And she thought to herself 'It can't get any better than this'.


	12. Mummy Who?

Hey guys! I re-did this chappie! thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing so quite asking!

"Dracooooo!" Ginny moaned. Draco poked his head into the room.

"Yes Gin?" He asked. She was standing in front of the mirror again.

"I'm a cow." She sighed wearily. Draco stepped into the room.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am! Look at me!" Ginny was five, almost six, months pregnant and starting to show. Her stomach was rounded just so and her bust had enlarged quite a bit. She was round and lush and Draco thought she was beautiful.

"Gin, you're gorgeous. And your not fat, your pregnant. There is a difference. Now, it's time to go see Abby. She's been dieing to see you." Draco said as he helped her with her coat. It was a beautiful Saturday, and despite the slight chill in the air Ginny was happy to walk. As they walked Draco talked.

"What color should the baby's room be?" He asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking yellow. Yellow is calming." Ginny said.

"Yellow would work. And do you still want the painted wood?' He asked.

"Yes. White so it looks fresh. And you know once the babies born we can start putting up thing gender oriented."

"Sunflowers for a girl, airplanes for a boy." Draco said.

"Yes. What about names?" Ginny asked. Draco took her hand in his as they walked.

"I don't know… I kind of like the name Rylee for a girl." Draco said.

"That's kind of pretty. Or Maybe Nolee?" Ginny said.

"We could combine them. Name her Rylee Nolee."

"Why your name first?" Ginny teased.

"You don't like it?" Draco pouted.

"Rylee Nolee Malfoy." Ginny placed a hand on her stomach. She felt the baby kick.

"Draco, give me your hand." Ginny said as she stopped. Draco gave Ginny his hand with a puzzled look. Ginny groped her belly with his hand until the baby started to kick again. Draco gasped.

"It kicked. How long has it done that?" Draco asked.

"A little over a month." Ginny replied. She began to think.

"William Christopher…. After my brother." Ginny said.

"I like that name. Bill went blind in the war didn't he?" Draco asked.

"Yes… But at least we have him. We'd rather have him blind then not at all." Ginny said smiling.

"Well I like that name." Draco said smiling at her.

"Draco, are you nervous?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Nervous?" Draco asked.

"About the baby. It's kind of scary. Draco, this little thing that's kicking at your hand right now is our responsibility in a little over three months. Draco, _we_ are having a baby!" She said with a slight thrill in her voice. Draco's face broke into a grin.

"Gin, I love you. I really hope you know that." He said as he leaned in and kissed you.

"I know you do. I love you too." Ginny said when they broke apart.

"Then why won't you marry me?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I won't marry you because the discussion of marriage didn't even come up until we found out I was pregnant. I don't want to marry you because I'm having your baby. I want to marry you because we love each other and we want nothing in the world to separate us." Ginny replied.

"Well then, I guess this won't change your mind then huh?" He asked as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

"Draco!" Ginny gasped as he opened it to reveal a silver band set with three jewels. The center one being a diamond, the two outer ones being sapphires.

"I bought it before you were pregnant. I was going to ask you to marry me. Only, I didn't know when. The night you got pregnant I realized you loved me and that I would be able to ask you soon. Then we found out about the baby and it was icing on the cake. Now Ginny Weasley," Draco got down on his knee ", will you do me the great honor of being my wife?" He asked. Ginny started crying.

"Of course I'll marry you, you Git!" She cried. Draco grinned and stood up. He slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Now, let's go see Abby." Draco said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. They reached the hospital shortly and the day nurses attacked her. All of them stopping to smile and rub her stomach. They finally reached the floor that Abby's room was on and walked down the hall. Ginny heard voices before she reached the room. She shook her head not believing what she heard. She paled when she reached Abby's room.

"Ginny! Look who came to visit!" Abby cried as she ran to Ginny. Ginny wrapped her arm around the girl as Abby rested her head against her stomach. The baby kicked lightly to say it knew she was there.

"Hello Ginny, it's been a while since I've seen you." Came a voice.

"Hello Mrs. Warde." Ginny said coldly. If the name hadn't given it away the woman's appearance would have. She looked just like Abby. Her hair was brown and her eyes were blue and her nose was doted with freckles. But Sheryl Warde looked like a junkie. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was flat and dull, and she looked as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"Look at you, while you've been taking care of my baby it looks like you having one of your own." Sheryl said smugly.

"Yes I am Mrs. Warde though it is no business of yours if I'm pregnant or not." Ginny said sourly.

"You're right, it isn't. But Ginny, do you know where I can sign my daughter out?" Sheryl asked.

"You can't." Draco said.

"Can't? _Can't_? Don't you tell me what I _can_ and _can't_ do. She's my daughter. I am her guardian." Sheryl yelled.

"No! Not anymore! The day you left her here was the day you gave up guardianship. You, mamn, have no legal guardianship over this child. You want her take it up with the courts. And trust me… you'll lose." Draco bellowed.

"You… I…. You can't…"

"Yes… I can. Now leave this facility before I call security on you." Draco said angrily.

"I'll be back… I swear it! Abby Baby, come give Mommy a hug good-bye." Sheryl cooed towards Abby.

"Mummy who?' Abby replied. Sheryl's face turned once again to rage.

"_Mummy Who_? You ungrateful Brat! I raised you-"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, NO! No you didn't!" Abby screamed. The lights went out.

"No you didn't raise me. You aren't my mummy!" Abby roared at her. The building started to shake. Sheryl looked paranoid.

"No, no, not again. Not again!" She cried as she sank to her knees.

"Go away! I hate you! I hate you!" Abby screamed. She ran to Draco and he gratefully gathered her in his arms. Sheryl Warde was in the fetal position on the ground.

"Make it stop, please, make it stop." She whimpered.

"How wired is she?" Draco cried.

"I don't know but I'm calling security." Ginny cried as she raced for the door. She screamed out for the guards and they came running.

"Please take Mrs. Warde off the grounds. Hurry." Ginny commanded as she rubbed her stomach. The guards nodded and lifted the shaking woman up and left the room with her. Ginny walked over to Abby's rocking chair and gratefully sat down and rubbed her stomach.

"Gin, are you alright?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just that the baby's upset." Ginny said.

"Should I send for someone?" Draco asked.

"No, it's calmed down." Ginny said with relief. Both Draco and Abby looked relieved.

"Abby, do you want to feel the baby?" Ginny asked. Abby looked at Draco hopefully.

"Come on bug, let's go see the baby." Draco said as he walked over to Ginny and let Abby feel her stomach. Ginny felt a sense of comfort and never wanted it to go away.

Ginny woke up one night with her back killing her. She realized that the farther along in her pregnancy she got the harder it was for her to sleep. She started to rub at the small of her back. Draco woke up when he felt Ginny move.

"Gin, what's wrong?" He asked.

"My back is killing me." She mumbled. Draco started to rub it for her.

"And something's on my mind." She said.

"Hmm…. And what's that?" Draco asked.

"I want to adopt Abby." Ginny said.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I am. I can't see her go back to that woman." Ginny said.

"Ginny, I have no problem with adopting her. I've wanted to for a while now."

"Have you really?" Ginny asked. She turned to look at him.

"Yes, I have."

"Do you think we could convince Sheryl Warde to sign the adoption papers?"

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try." Draco said determinedly. Draco sighed and pulled Ginny close to him resting his hand on her swollen stomach. Ginny fell asleep with a hopeful thought.


	13. I don't think that's supposed to happen!

Sorry I haven't updated in a long while... here... just take it!

Dislaimer: I own nothing... zip... nadda!

Ginny cautiously walked up the falling down steps. She told Draco she was going on a walk. She hadn't wanted him to worry. She knew that if he had come with he would have lost his temper, now she was starting to wonder why she hadn't asked him to come. She knocked firmly on the door. Sheryl Warde opened it.

"Why Miss Weasley what a pleasant surprise." She said sourly.

"Sheryl I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." She said as she walked away from the door. Ginny entered the house and was greeted with a nauseating smell. It smelt like cat urine, liquor, and cigarettes. Ginny had to struggle not to wince. She followed Sheryl into the kitchen. She saw a white powder on the table an instantly knew what it was. She had gotten here just before Sheryl was going to take a hit of cocaine. Sheryl Warde sat down on an old kitchen chair.

"So what are you here for? I sure as hell know it isn't for a friendly visit." She barked. Ginny pulled the papers from an inside pocket of her coat.

"We need to talk about something." Ginny said. Sheryl eyes the papers.

"If you're suing me, you might as well not. We don't own anything." Sheryl snapped.

"These are adoption papers. My Fiancé and I want to adopt Abby." Ginny said calmly.

"No."

"Sheryl, Abby is a ward of Government. She lives with the hospital and there is no way you can take care of her." Ginny protested.

"I won't give her up." Sheryl refused.

"Is this about money? The check you get each month from the government? Your financial aide?"

"I won't lose that money. Daniel is… in-between jobs right now." Sheryl said.

"If it's money you want I'll pay you. Just say an amount." Ginny sad as she pulled out her check book. With hers and Draco's money put together it was enough to last five lifetimes. Any amount of Money Sheryl Warde requested wouldn't have budged it by much.

"I won't take charity." Sheryl protested.

"Don't think of it as charity. Take it as support. I want Abby as my own and I will stop at nothing. Now are you willing to take the money and sign the papers or am I going to have to get legal with you? Because I am telling you now, if I take this to court you will lose. Now are you willing to sign the papers?" Ginny asked. Sheryl sighed.

"Show me where to sign."

TIMEWARPYOUDON'TSEETHISTIMEWARP

Ginny walked out of the house feeling fabulous. All she had to do was file the papers and Abby would be Draco and hers. She apparated home feeling great. She was hoping to see Draco but instead was met by Bridgette, his stepmother.

"You must be Ginny!" Bridgette cried when she saw Ginny. She hurried over to hug Gin.

"And I see my Grandchild has gotten big!"

"Grandchild?" Ginny asked. Bridgette looked nowhere near old enough to have grandchildren. She looked to only be a few years older than Ginny herself.

"Why of course! You didn't forget that I'm Draco's stepmother did you? I can't wait to see my Grandbaby." She gushed.

"Oh yeah." Ginny said.

"So how far along are you dear?" Bridgette asked.

"Umm… we have a few more days to go before I am to deliver. The doctor said by Friday at the latest." Ginny said.

"Wow! So far along! Lucius and I have been following along about your pregnancy in the papers. And I hear you're engaged!" Bridgette said.

"Yes, we were planning a small wedding after the baby was born" Ginny managed. She had no clue why the tall, leggy, Brunette was in her home let alone talking to her.

"Well Lucius and I can't wait to see your baby."

"Lucius?"

"Oh yes dear, he's thrilled! He can't wait to see his grandson! Now don't let his icy exterior offend you, he's just a teddy bear inside." Bridgette said.

"Who said we were having a boy?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, don't mind me. Lucius has this crazy notion that every Malfoy first born is a boy." Bridgette giggled.

"Bridgette, I really don't mean to sound rude but why are you here?" Ginny asked.

"Well to get to know you dear! And to show you some things that I have picked up for the baby. Lucius always says it was a waste of money but what does he know. From what I can see he's slipped a few things in there also." Bridgette said as she pulled Ginny into the living room.

"Now all the soft pastel colors are the ones I bought, and all the dark green, silver, and Black items are the ones that Lucius has slipped in there." Bridgette said happily. So this was the woman who Draco hated? This woman had bad-mouthed Narcissa? This woman had talked trash about Draco? She couldn't believe it. Bridgette started to pull out tiny outfits in neutral colors that either a boy or a girl could wear. Every once in a while she pulled out something that Ginny could tell that Lucius had slipped in. They were usually fairly male based outfits but as Ginny looked at them she realized that a little girl could wear them also. Ginny started to laugh when Bridgette pulled out an emerald green onsie that had the Slytherin Crest on it.

"I knew Lucius had been slipping things into the bag when I pulled this one out one day. He seems cold and uncaring but he really is excited about the baby and so am I. And Ginny I hope you know that whatever cruel things I have said about Draco and his mother in the past were out of pure spite and jealousy and I feel horrible for them now." Bridgette said tearfully.

"I understand Bridgette I-" Ginny stopped as a sharp pain ripped through her lower stomach.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Ginny said panting slightly. Just then there was a pop. Ginny turned expecting to see Draco but was greeted with Lucius Malfoy instead.

"Hello Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Bridgette asked.

"Looking for you." Lucius replied. He didn't look or sound very cheerful.

"Well, I'm just showing Ginny here the clothes that we bought for the new baby."

"_We_? Dear, you bought the baby clothes, not me."

"No you don't Lucius, I know you've been slipping baby clothes into this bag and this proves it." Bridgette said as she held up the tiny Slytherin onsie. Lucius looked mortified. And Ginny knew that what Bridgette had been saying was true.

"I really appreciate this but you really didn't-" She stopped suddenly when another pain ripped through her stomach.

"Ginny, I really don't think your okay." Bridgette said.

"I think I will be." Ginny said as the pain subsided.

"Ginevra, I think you're in labor." Lucius said. He had a curiously all-knowing look on his face. Ginny looked at him quickly.

"No, I can't be, I'm due on Wednesday, that's two days from now. I can't have the baby. It isn't time. And Draco isn't here, and I have no way off getting a hold of him, and I'm not ready, I'm totally unprepared and-" she was stopped short when another contraction ripped through her body.

"Ginny, we need to get you to the hospital, contractions shouldn't be coming this fast. Have you been having them for a while?" Bridgette asked.

"Now that I think about it, yes, yes I have. It started about eight this morning. I just thought it was my stomach being upset. It happens. The baby's restless sometimes." Ginny said.

"Okay, let's get you up. Lucius help me." Bridgette said standing and taking Ginny's arm gently. Lucius took the other and they both helped Ginny stand.

"Okay, now on the count of three we are all going to apparate to Prime Rose, they're closer and that short of an apparition shouldn't hurt the baby. Okay? So one, two, three." Bridgette said as they all apparated at once. They ended up in the lobby and Ginny was having another contraction.

"Can I help you?" A nurse called.

"Yes, we need to get her to the Maternity Ward." Bridgette called back. The nurse hurried over with a wheelchair and Ginny gratefully sat down in it. The contractions were coming closer and closer together and they were lasting longer.

"Do you know how far apart the contractions are?" The nurse asked.

"About one and a half minutes apart." Bridgette replied.

"Okay, and who will fill out the paper work?" The Nurse asked looking at Bridgette and Lucius.

"Draco Malfoy will! He works on the Pediatrics Ward, he will fill it out." Ginny cried as she went through another contraction.

"Is he a relative?" The nurse asked.

"Yes! He's my fiancé." Ginny gritted out.

"Okay, does one of you want to run this up to him?" The nurse asked as she motioned to her clipboard.

"I will, I know where his office is." Lucius said as he grabbed the clipboard. He hurried down the hall.

"Lucius!" Ginny called after him. Lucius turned to look at her.

"Tell him that Abby is ours. He'll understand. And thank you!" Ginny called.

"Your welcome." He said. He turned just as Ginny was being wheeled off by the nurse with Bridgette in hot pursuit.

Lucius hurried down the hallway and into his son's office. He found him sitting at his desk looking over papers.

"Draco!" Lucius cried. Draco looked up and sneered.

"What are you doing here?' He asked coldly.

"We need you to fill this out and quickly." Lucius puffed. He had run all the way there.

"Why?" Draco spat.

"Because I need you too." Lucius puffed.

"I am doing nothing for you."

"Draco please, we really need you too." Lucius pleaded. He held out the papers.

"I'm not looking at them!" Draco cried. Lucius was fed up. Ginny was in labor and they were about to have a baby sometime soon and his son was being a stubborn Jackass. He finally walked over to the desk and roughly set the clipboard in front of Draco.

"Fill it out." Lucius growled. Draco looked at the heading of the paper.

"Patient information? Maternity Ward. What the hell is this?" Draco asked and suddenly it hit him.

"Ginny's in labor isn't she?" Draco asked standing up.

"Yeah you ass, and the baby is coming quickly, now hurry up and fill it out. We need to get down to the Maternity Ward and fast!" Lucius cried. Draco filled it out in record time and they both raced down to the maternity ward.

"Sir, can I help you?" A nurse asked a panicked looking Draco and Lucius.

"My, my fiancé is having a baby. I need to get to her." Draco cried.

"What is her name?" The Nurse asked as she took the clipboard from Draco's hands.

"Ginevra Weasley." Draco said.

"She's in the delivery room right now." The Nurse said cheerily.

"What!"

"She's in good hands; a lovely woman went in with her."

"Bridgette?" Lucius and Draco cried together.

"Bridgette is in there, helping deliver your child?" Lucius cried at Draco.

"Your wife is helping my Fiancé give birth? That's supposed to be my job!" Draco roared as he paced across the waiting room. And then Draco did what he thought he would never do. He sat down and cried.


	14. It's a !

Here u go! Just know that I love u all!

Disclaimer: I've been over this before... Nothing!

"Bridgette! I can't do this!" Ginny cried as her body exploded in pain.

"Yes you can Ginny! You are doing great." Bridgette said as she took off her coat and threw it aside. Ginny let out a scream.

"Good girl, you're doing great." Bridgette praised.

"Bridgette! I am not doing good! I hurt. And right now I am trying to push something the size of a small watermelon through a hole the size of a lemon. And it's all because Draco's family is cursed with big headed babies! And Owy it hurts!" Ginny screamed as she started to cry.

"Ginny, are you ready to have this baby?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes." Ginny sniffled.

"Okay then, let's do this." Bridgette said. Just then she hooked her foot on the side of the bed and pulled her self up so she was sitting behind Ginny to help support her.

"Okay now Ginny, we need you to push on the next contraction, okay?" the nurse asked.

"Okay." Ginny whimpered.

"Alright Gin, here we go." Bridgette said excitedly.

"And push Ginny!" the Nurse cried. And Ginny pushed. She pushed for the next hour. Finally she was left with one more push and then it would be over.

"Okay Gin, we've come this far. Now let's have this baby." Bridgette said.

"Okay." Ginny said weakly.

"Okay, now push Ginny! Push! You can do it!" The nurse cried. Ginny grunted in effort and gave one final push. She was filled with relief when she heard the strong healthy cry of her newborn baby.

"Congratulations! It's a healthy Baby girl!" The nurse said happily.

"You did it Ginny! You did it! You have such a beautiful baby girl! Draco will be so proud!" Bridgette praised.

"Okay baby girl! Let's go see your mummy!" The nurse said to the baby as she handed her half clean and wrapped up in a pink blanket to Ginny. Ginny took her gratefully.

"Look at you, my beautiful baby girl!" Ginny cried.

"She's beautiful Gin! She really is." Bridgette said as she started to tear up.

"She looks like Draco." Ginny gushed.

"Okay deary, I really hate to take her away but we need to clean both of you up so you can look pretty when the proud Papa comes around." The Nurse said as she lifted the small infant from Ginny's arms.

"Bye sweetheart." Ginny said sleepily. Ginny was moved to a different bed and was then wheeled into a private room. She was sewed up and one of the nurses even braided her hair for her. She was dead tired until she saw the nurse walk in pushing a small clear plastic tub on wheels (A/n: If anyone knows the technical term for this please tell me!) that had her baby lying peacefully wearing a nappy and had a tan hat on her fuzzy blonde head. She was partially wrapped up in a pink blanket but she had managed to kick out of it mostly. The nurse gently scooped up the baby and handed her gently to Ginny who cradled her gently. Bridgette had left to find Draco and Lucius. Suddenly there was the familiar patter of shoes on tile. Draco appeared at the doorway moments later.

"Ginny!" He breathed.

"Drake, come look." Ginny called softly. Draco padded softly over to the side of the bed and peered down at his sleeping daughter. She looked all red and wrinkly but he thought she was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen.

"Rylee Nolee." Draco murmured.

"Draco, about that. I have another idea for her name." Ginny asked.

"What Gin?"

"Bridgette Lucine. After Bridgette and your father. Without them I don't know what I'd have done." Ginny said.

"I don't care anymore Ginny. If you like it then so do I." Draco said as he kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Do you want to hold her?" Ginny asked.

"Can I?' Draco asked with tears in his eyes.

"You're her father, of course you can." Draco gently took the baby. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hello there Bridgette." Draco said softly. The newborn yawned back at him.

"I called our mother's while I was waiting, they should be here soon." Draco said softly to Ginny.

"Okay, when Bridgette gets here I'll have her go back to the house and pick up some clothing for her. I don't want her to wear that ridiculous hat if she doesn't have to." Ginny said.

"Already done dear!" Bridgette said as she and Lucius walked in. She was holding the shopping bag.

"Thank you." Ginny said smiling. Just then Molly and Narcissa walked through the door.

"Ginny!" They both cried.

"Narcissa?" Lucius asked.

"Lucius?" Narcissa said in surprise.

"So you're Narcissa! How lovely to meet you." Bridgette said happily.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Narcissa asked surprised.

"They got me here." Ginny said.

"They what?" Molly cried.

"Bridgette came over to bring me some baby clothes that she and Lucius had bought. Well Lucius showed up looking for Bridgette and Bridgette realized I was in Labor. They helped me get to the Hospital." Ginny explained. Molly looked at Bridgette and Lucius and smiled. She pulled Bridgette into a warm embrace.

"Thank you, so much." She said to Bridgette.

"Your welcome." Bridgette replied warmly. Lucius just stared with a look of mortification.

"Gin, dear, you father and brothers are coming soon." Molly said looking at Ginny.

"Okay, can I get something to put her in though? She's laying here with only a nappy on and she doesn't like her blanket." Ginny said.

"Oh yes! Of course! Here you are Gin." Bridgette said as she set the bag next to Ginny.

"Okay, I think we all need to leave them alone before everyone gets here. We can see the baby later." Narcissa said as she swept from the room. Everyone reluctantly followed. Ginny looked through the bag and started to show Draco some of the outfits. He smiled at the green onsie with the Slytherin symbol on it.

"I like that one." He said as he lifted Bridgette to his mouth and kissed her head.

"Your father picked it out." Ginny said.

"No he didn't." Draco laughed.

"I swear to you! He did." Ginny laughed.

"Looks like something he would want his Grandchild to wear. Wait, that sounds too weird." Draco said making a face. Bridgette started to whimper. Draco looked down and panicked.

"Shhh, its okay Lucy." Ginny said sweetly.

"Lucy?" Draco asked.

"Well, we can't call her Bridgette. It would get to confusing." Ginny said.

"So you want to call her by her middle name?" Draco asked.

"Sure! Why not?" Ginny asked. Draco just laughed.

"I like this one." Ginny said as she held up a pink onsie with a little rose bud on the collar.

"It's adorable. Oh look, socks." Draco said.

"Okay Lucy, off comes that horrible hat!" Ginny said as she quickly pulled of the ugly tan hat to reveal a head of fuzzy blonde curls. Ginny quickly dressed the baby and took her from Draco. Draco hadn't even noticed that she had gotten fussy so he was surprised when he saw Ginny pull down the side of her hospital gown to feed Lucy.

"Hand me that blanket right there will you? I don't want one of my brothers to see my breasts if they come in and I'm still feeding her." Ginny said. Draco quickly retrieved the soft pink blanket that Lucy had been wrapped up in. Ginny slung it over Lucy and her shoulder. Only two small feet poked out. Ginny was thankful she had done it quickly because just as Lucy was covered her father walked in holding Abby and a box. Draco took Abby and smiled.

"Hello Abby." Ginny said sweetly.

"Hello." Abby said as she curiously looked at the pink blanket slung over Ginny.

"Abby, do you know what?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Abby asked as her wide blue eyes looked up at Ginny.

"You're a big sister." Ginny said smiling.

"I am?" Abby asked.

"She is?" Draco asked.

"Abby, officially as of three o'clock this afternoon, I am your new mummy." Ginny said.

"You are?" Abby asked as she perked up.

"You got Sheryl to sign the papers?" Draco asked.

"I did, and Abby is ours now. Lucius was supposed to tell you. I guess he forgot in all the commotion." Ginny said.

"Does that mean Draco is my Daddy now?' Abby asked.

"Yes it does sweetheart." Ginny said. Draco and Abby looked at each other and smiled. Draco whooped and stood up as he swung Abby high into the air. Abby laughed as Draco brought her back down to his chest and hugged her.

"So Papa, and Nana, and Grandmere. They're all mine now? For real?" Abby asked.

"All yours, and you have cousins and uncles now." Ginny said.

"Papa! I'm yours!" Abby cried as she held her arms out to Arthur.

"You are sweetheart!" Arthur said taking her from Draco. Ginny looked up smiling to see her Family and Draco's standing in the room.

"What happened?' Molly asked.

"I'm yours!" Abby cried. Molly looked puzzled for a moment and then she realized what the little girl meant.

"Oh, Abby!" Molly gushed as she cupped the little girls face and kissed her forehead.

"She's ours?" Fred asked.

"She's ours! George mate! We have a new niece!"

"Two nieces!" Fred corrected.

"How do you know?" Percy asked stupidly.

"By the pink blanket, duh!" The twins said together.

"Oh, I guess that would kind of give it away." Ron said as he shifted his own little girl onto his other hip.

"Can we get through please?" Came Hermione's voice over the crowd of Weasley's and Malfoy's. Suddenly the crowd parted and Hermione, Angelina, Alicia, Penelope, Fleur, Harry's wife Amy, and Charlie's girlfriend Elizabeth came through all holding a bag in each hand.

"Since you wouldn't let us give you a baby shower we thought we'd give you one now." Hermione said smiling.

"So everyone take a seat!" Alicia said as the girl started to pile things around the bed. Draco sat next to Ginny with Lucy in her arms as Abby was passed to them. Ginny rearranged Lucy underneath the blanket so that she was covered up and Lucy looked alright and then handed the blanket to Draco who folded it and placed it at the foot of the bed.

"Okay, we have gifts for everyone, so you all better just sit tight." Hermione said as she started to look through the bags and distributed things. Then the rest of the family gave them the things that they themselves had bought.

"Thank you guys really." Ginny said as she sat back leaning against Draco and holding Lucy.

"You're welcome luv." Hermione said smiling.

"Alright now, let's let her get some rest." Molly said standing.

"Right, we'll see you later Bug. Goodbye Draco, Abby sweetheart come here." Arthur said as he held out his arms. Abby slipped off of Harry's lap and ran to him.

"You're coming home with us tonight. Is that alright with you?" Arthur asked. Abby nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright then butter bean you coming with your Nana and I. And we all will see you tomorrow." Arthur said smiling at the couple sitting on the bed.

"Bye Daddy, bye you guys." Ginny called at the retreating group.

"I love you." Draco sighed happily as he kissed her temple.

"I love you too." Ginny said smiling. And he sat there holding his new daughter and Fiancé until he dosed off himself. And he smiled in his sleep knowing that this was where he belonged.


	15. The Micrologue!

Here's a tiny epilogue until I get the real thing done! Kay?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!11!oneone!11!1!1

"Draco, stop playing with the girls and come help me." Ginny called from inside the burrow.

"Alright girls, I have to go help your mum, go play with your cousins." Draco said.

"Yes Daddy." Lucy and Abby giggled as they ran off to find their cousins. Draco laughed as he walked into the house.

"Yes luv?" Draco asked.

"Take Cameron from me." Ginny said. Draco took his eleven-month-old son from his wife's arms. The baby laughed and snuggled his head into Draco's chest.

"Thank You, will you tell the boys that super is almost ready?" Ginny asked.

"Sure will luv, but only if you kiss me." Draco bargained.

"Lucky me!" She said smiling as she kissed her husband lovingly. Draco grinned and walked out front to where all the boys were.

"Did they throw you out too?" Ron asked.

"No actually they didn't." Draco said smiling.

"Lucky bastard." Harry mumbled.

"I am aren't I?" Draco smirked. He sat on the top step and moved Cameron to his lap.

"So why are you out here if you out here if you weren't thrown out?" George asked.

"Oh just to tell you that Dinner is ready." Draco said.

"Bloody Hell!" Fred cried as they all jumped up and ran inside. Bill listened to where they were all headed and followed, using their voices as guides. Cameron laughed.

"I'm with you." Draco said as he stood. He went through the house to the back yard. He looked around the yard and smiled. Everyone was there. Charlie and his family, Bill and his wife, Percy with his wife and son, Fred and George and their wives, Ron and Hermione with their daughter and newborn son, Harry and his wife with their newborn son, Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks and their newborn baby girl, Arthur and Molly, His own mother and Severus Snape (whom she had been dating for a while), Lucius and Bridgette, and his wife and two girls.

"Draco, come sit down." Ginny called.

"Coming." Draco said smiling. He sat next to Ginny and placed his arm around her. They all started eating and were halfway through their meal when Ginny said that they were making an announcement.

"Yes dear?" Molly asked as she spooned more salad onto her husband's plate.

"Well Draco and I have been thinking." Ginny said.

"Well that seems logical." Ron teased.

"Hush Ron, go on Gin." Molly said smiling.

"And well we think our family isn't big enough." Ginny said smiling.

"I don't understand bug." Arthur said.

"I'm pregnant again. And the healer thinks it might be Twins." Ginny said smiling. She heard a fork clatter to a plate.

"You're not joking with us are you?" Narcissa asked seriously.

"No, I'm not." Ginny said. Suddenly there was uproar as every witch at the table rushed over to Ginny and hugged her. They all started to chatter quickly. Cameron looked panicked but cooed sweetly when Narcissa took him into her arms.

"Nice job mate." Harry said grinning.

"Crikey, not again." Ron moaned.

"Well it will be nice for Cameron to have someone to play with." Lucius reasoned.

"I agree, being an only child is rubbish." Charlie agreed.

"Yeah, the more the better!" Bill agreed.

"What would any of you know about being an only child?" Harry scoffed.

"They would know because they were out before most of us came in! Lucky them…" Ron snickered quietly.

"We can still hear you baby brother." Fred said smiling.

"Yes, and you aren't too big to pound." George replied.

"Boys stop it." Arthur scolded. Ginny leaned into Draco. Draco grinned. He couldn't wait.

"Do you think we're right in having more?" Ginny asked.

"Of course! After all… Pediatrician knows best!" Draco said smiling.

"Hello and Thank You everyone who was able to come tonight." Abby began as she looked out across the crowd.


End file.
